Aboard a Captain's Embrace
by x.Amaterasu
Summary: Oneshot Sesshoumaru is the captain of an infamous pirate ship, and he has just abducted the bride of his half-brother! What mysteries lie in their past and what future would they choose for themselves?


Here's a oneshot as an apology for missing my original deadline for my other fanfiction, Gravity. Things became hectic with a zillion different birthday parties!

Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Aboard a Captain's Embrace**

* * *

"Captain, we've remobilized the ship!" a lanky henchman shouted through the wooden cabin door that was etched handsomely with a golden border.

The henchman wore torn brown pants that exposed his ankles and a loose, white tunic with a dirty, brown vest, as did all the pirates aboard the _Silver Blade_. Its lower deck was busy with preparations for the long voyage ahead, all the pirates excitedly running about and performing their assigned chores.

They have just won a grand victory against the English navy, who has been after the _Silver Blade_ in account of all its famous mischief. In addition to that crime, the notorious captain of the _Silver Blade_ has abducted an English aristocrat, scheduled to marry the officer that captained the English navy they have just defeated.

_Silver Blade's _Captain Sesshoumaru purposefully infringed upon their marriage three days ago when he heard that his accursed half brother was to marry in a ship on the high seas—_his _high seas, for he owned these waters. The ocean was Sesshoumaru's playground and he has conquered any who dared to believe otherwise.

Having only wanted to employ disaster, he had commanded his entire crew to bombard the marvelous gathering and, of course, steal the bride.

He had anticipated his brother to come for her soon after, and sure enough, after only three days, his ship appeared from the horizon at their tail.

Though their arrival was to no avail, because Sesshoumaru's ship has known tolerance and labor, and it has made him the better man. The sea favored his leadership and strength.

He smirked maliciously at his prize.

"Did you hear that, woman?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice calm and attractive despite his smirk, "Say goodbye to your _almost_ husband."

The girl glared at him hatefully. She clanked her shackles above her head as she struggled against them. "You disgusting man. I won't ever forgive you!"

"I don't need your forgiveness," he said coolly as he looked her over, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Do you forget you're chained to a wall aboard my ship?"

"Like hell I ever would!" she bit firmly.

"I advise you don't speak as if you'd ever be let out of here alive. I don't like my prisoners holding onto a futile glimmer of hope."

"And what do you intend to do with me?"

"That's an excellent question. What _shall_ I do with you?" he grinned slightly once more as he plodded toward her.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, satisfied to hear no fearful quivering in her voice.

"Trust me, the longer you are with me, the more you'd wish I'd simply kill you."

The girl smiled at that, her eyes brave and daring. "On that, I shall."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened invisibly and he halted in his pursuit for a moment, but more quickly regained himself and he smiled at her, dangerous though it looked.

His brother's fiancé was not distasteful—in fact, she was rather beautiful. He'd known this and had known her feisty mouth, as well. Before he had taken on piracy, he was the elder son of a distinguished aristocrat. As so, his childhood carried many memories of the girl in front of him.

Kagome was bright and rampant with ungovernable spunk. She was the only friend he had ever known, if he dared entitle her as much.

She forced him for tea by the gardens of her home when his father was on business and doodled on his textbooks. A spoiled and wild little brat, she was, and Sesshoumaru despised every minute of her presence.

However, they would talk over that tea and when he was by himself in the study, he would laugh at the silly things she'd written all over his precious books.

"You haven't changed," he pondered a while, "and I see neither have your breasts."

Kagome pressed her teeth together and her lips tightened into a line. The nerve of this man to capture her, enchain her, and then insult her breasts was demeaning.

And to think, once, she would have bathed in his most humble attention. As a little girl with little tact, she acted so openly about her feelings for him. She had prepared him tea, like she has watched her mother do for her father, and wrote him notes in his textbooks to make him smile, though he never did.

He was always distant and stoic, even as a child, but the shine in his eyes was blinding when he would speak of the sea and traveling and Kagome thought she'd never again see a more wonderful sight. She would listen to him when he did talk and she would have listened forever if that one fateful night hadn't come and darkened the skies with the vile change it had brought with it.

Inuyasha, her fiancé and Sesshoumaru's half brother, had been escorted to Kagome's home by a maid in the middle of the night. He explained that his father and brother had intensely fought over Sesshoumaru's "ridiculous" wish to travel the seas, and when all had ended badly and his father refused to consider it, Sesshoumaru had ran away, never to be heard of again.

Until a year ago, when news had spread of his return as the captain of an infamous pirate ship. By then, Kagome's parents had enforced her betrothal to Inuyasha.

Three days ago, she finally saw him again for the first time and she was devastated to find that the horrible rumors about his crew—and him—were actually true.

"I see _you_ have, Sesshoumaru."

"Things called for change."

"But to kill your own brother—"

"I see that is why you seem to loathe me so. But Inuyasha is alive—escaped, but only barely."

He didn't know what compelled him to reveal something so vital to keep her vulnerable. Had he wanted to comfort her, to cease the cause of her malice for him?

"And you are proud of that," Kagome observed slowly, "As though you wish for him to live and feel helpless."

"You've always been very bright, Kagome," he complimented her.

"As you have always been withdrawn, Sesshoumaru, but never cold. Why do you hate him so?" she wanted to know.

Seeing him this way, as aloof and vibrantly cruel, almost broke her heart. But she had no heart to give. Ever since that night that he left, color became bland, like the darkened sky that saw to his escape.

She lived on, being strong and taking what she could of her life again. Though she hasn't drank tea ever since.

And now, to look upon his cold eyes, possessed by the rage of the sea and the shadow of his unlived dreams, was so bitter and painful to watch.

"I do not hate my half brother, necessarily, though there has never been a rapport between us, either. I but arose an iota of a catastrophe. My life is here at sea, on _Silver Blade_, and I will not have the mainland disrupting its peace too much."

When she didn't respond, he stepped closed to her once more, his feet still carrying the elegance of his aristocratic lifestyle.

"Where were we," he breathed as he crouched in front her, inching his face closer to her until he could smell her sweet aroma.

She had been allowed one bath yesterday after much whining about her poor conditions, but her natural scent still lingered on her smooth, ivory skin strongly.

He snaked an arm around her waist, his eyes intent on hers as she gazed back at him. One of her thighs was exposed through her tangled clothes and he grazed his palm against it, kneading her thigh with his long fingers. Burying his head into her neck, he caressed her with his lips, softly breathing on her skin and sending a warm sensation to cascade down her body.

Kagome sighed involuntarily as he unleashed his moist, lengthy tongue against the back of her ear. Sensation ran wild inside of her, collecting at her core and bubbled in her stomach. Her chest rose and dropped heavily as endeavored to steady her ragged breathing.

Sesshoumaru felt something build inside of him and his eyes softened at the immensely good feeling it brought within. Suddenly, he pulled her roughly by her hips and explored deeper parts of her dress, grabbing her ass and positioning her on her knees.

She now kneeled higher than him and Kagome weakly tilted her head down to watch him kiss her stomach through her lacy, emerald green corset. With her hands tied up against the wall, she felt exposed and helpless, and the thought strangely strengthened the sensation gathering at her center.

He growled lowly when she moaned at the touch of his lips against the top of her breasts. Slowly—torturously—he licked his way up her long, white neck and he smirked when she threw her head back a little in response.

She was enjoying his treatment and it pleased him enormously. That young girl he knew who wrote him funny little notes now quivered at his touch and responded easily to his manly desires. Her futile attempts to fight it only made him want her more.

And those shackles—that helpless pose—tugged at his aching groin, which itched to be inside of her. He wanted that incredibly troublesome skirt off of her so he could delight at her slender legs.

"Please," she mouthed between labored breathes, "Take it off."

At that, the beast within him woke and roared inside of him. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and unlocked her chains.

Once he was done, Kagome kicked him in the chest. She grinned at him.

"Surprisingly gullible—how unbecoming of you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in refined disbelief but he grinned back. "You quite enjoyed your little act."

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"What do you intend to do now, in a ship full of my men?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

"I—," she began slowly, gazing at him with weak, somber eyes.

"What? You intend to die, but you're afraid to?"

"That's not what I'm scared about."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me what you are afraid of."

He silently cursed the way he sounded as though he was concerned, for he was not. Prisoners are meant to be scared and Kagome was his prisoner now.

"I don't want to leave. To be honest, I don't want to leave! You're here now, in however shape or form, you're back and I'm not losing you again!" she confessed, her entire soul wrapped around each word.

Unthinking, she collapsed in front of him and crashed her lips hard upon his. After a moment, she hesitantly drew back, keeping her lips merely an inch away from his as she whispered softly, "To be a prisoner on this ship as I am a prisoner of these eyes. Hold me. Make love to me. If you are to send me away or if I shall ever wake to find you gone once more, take me now and claim my first."

This girl, as bold as she had always been. He admired that about her. If news of her wedding with his half brother had not reached him, he would not have shown himself again. But it did, and it had rattled his head until he decided to rampage their ship—their cursed marriage.

She had understood his passions and now, he understood that he wanted to hear her passions, too. He wanted to grant everything she wished. Everything she wished, he would grant her.

Everything…

He closed his eyes and gently kissed her lips, encircling her in a yearning embrace. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he brought her closer, kissing her deeper as they confessed unvoiced emotions.

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru."

"_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I'm writing on your textbook because if I wrote you a note, you'd throw it away without looking at it. This way, I'm sure you'll read this. _

_I heard my mom say that she made love with my dad. _

_I never knew love could be made, but since it can, _

_Someday, I hope you and I will make love, too._

_Kagome."_


End file.
